The New Guy
by Steamed
Summary: What do you get when you have the eight classes, and throw in a Spy whos only 15? Decided to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

Well. I don't know if I'll be making multiple parts for this or not. Hope you like.

Chap 1  
8:00 PM The front door to the base opened, and in walked the Soldier followed by a shorter, less familiar person.  
As they closed the door somone ran by.

"CAFFEINE. NOW." he said, and reached the pot only to find it was empty.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" THe Scout slumped down over it.  
Another person walked in, glazed their eyes over the slumped Scout and the empty coffee pot, acting like it was seen before, and spoke up.  
"You drank it all? Gee we only filled the thing an hour ago." At that point he eyed the two people who came in, "Oh hey you're back. Who's the other guy"  
"I said we needed another Spy, and here he is." Soldier replied, stepping to the side.  
"We will CONSTANTLY be in need of new ones. We go through a dozen a week." The Scout mumbled over from the counter, "Now someone fill the damn coffee!"

"He looks just like the last one." Engineer commented. At that moment the new spy spoke up.  
"Means I did a pretty good job then." He said, in a strangely young voice. At that Scouts head whipped up.  
"How old IS the guy"  
At that the new person had undisguised and was standing there. He was about as tall as the Scout, brown hair, and hands that wouldn't stop twitching.  
"Me? Oh I'm about 15. Why"  
"You are so dead out there"  
The Spy rolled his eyes. "Got it. Now uhh... wheres the bathroom? I've been holding in this crap for-" He stopped, "Nevermind"  
A few secounds later he was out of the room running down the hallway laughing his ass off at Scouts reaction to that. It was probably greater then the effects of caffeine.  
As he turned the corner he found what he had been looking for. AS he stepped into the toilets he passed the first two stalls which were full up, and managed to get in the third one without incident.  
A few minutes later he heard major grunting going on beside him.  
"AAAAAARGH"  
Easily mistaken for screaming.  
"How constipated are you?" He asked, starting getting worried.  
"Don't worry about it mate, it happens daily. You'll get used to this"  
No I don't think I will. He thought to himself.

The next morning.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE UP NOW"  
Soldier could be heard screaming at the top of his lungs right outside of the doors. Thus causing the new guy to piss himself.  
"Ahh what the hells going on." He mumbled as he exited the room. Strangely enough, everyone else seemed to have gotten up a while ago.  
Noone was in the hallway.  
"ALRIGHT GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!" Soldier suddenly appeared next to him, yelling in his ear.  
"HOLY SHIT"  
"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR"  
"PROBABLY A NEW PAIR OF PANTS"

As he went downstairs he saw the other 7 sitting around a table. Originally thinking they were talking about important stuff, he stayed away until he realized the were just playing cards.

He went over and sat down between Scout and some guy that sounded like the person from the toilet last night.  
"Don't you think you're a little underage for this?" Engineer asked from across the table.  
"Yeah, but I was also underage when I got hired for this wasn't I"  
"Fair enough."

A few hours later Pyro had cleaned everyone out.  
"I'm telling you it isn't fair. His Poker face is too good with that mask." Soldier was mumbling to himself.  
"Ach yer just sayin' that cause you were the first to go." The Demoman said, popping open a bottle.  
"Hey what did I say about cutting down on your drinking"  
"Jus that. And you know what aye said"  
"What"  
"No"  
At that Demo walked away, chugging down the bottle.  
Soldier eyed the new Spy and called him over.  
"Alright you time to get you the weapons"

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the supply closet. As the door opened a number of things could be seen.  
"Alright. Lighter fluid, needles, shotgun shells, here we go"  
Soldier tossed out a blood-encrusted knife and a revolver.  
"I assume you already have the disguise kit from what you pulled last night, so you should only need those things. The sappers have not yet come in though, so you'll need to do without them"  
"Got it." the Spy said, putting away the stuff in his pockets.  
As they headed back upstairs Engie could be seen rushing down them.  
"WHATS YOUR HURRY?" Soldier yelled at him.  
After recieving no answer he started back up.  
"I'll make sure to bug him about not answering me"  
But he was talking to noone, Spy was still at the bottom of the stairs.  
"What are you doing? Come on"  
"Are you sure that wasn't an enemy spy"  
At that the Soldier froze.  
"Shit. GET HIM"  
At that point the real Engineer came running down the stairs.  
"What are YOu doing?" The Soldier asked.  
"Spy...sapping...sentry gun"  
How does he KNOW this stuff?" Spy asked.  
"No idea. Just makes some good guesses I suppose"  
At that point footstpes could be heard coming down the hallway. A smell of cigarretts wafting from it.  
At that point Spy climbed up to a higher point, and just as the enemy spy turned the corner, jumped down and nailed him in the back.  
As the enemy fell down dead, Soldier came over.  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE GOT PAST"  
Spy facepalmed.  
"How is it MY fault? You're the guy with the frickin' rocket launcher"  
"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME"  
"I'LL TALK HOW I WANT DAMN IT"  
SOldier raised his rocket launcher.  
"Yes but apparently I'm the guy with the rocket launcher"  
As they walked up the stairs the Spy had the urge to kill the guy. As he exited he decided to go up to the roof. Maybe he'd be alone there.  
No such luck. As he reached the top Sniper was sitting there.  
"Hey. Let me guess. Soldiers pissed ya off, and you feel like killing the guy"  
"Howd you know that"  
"Its like that with everyone, hell I'm surprised youve lasted this long. Scout didn't last the car ride here"  
"Yeah but hes Scout, course hes like that"  
Sniper laughed.  
"Sure, you could say that. But the truth is, this whole place is fucked up. Youve got a hyperactive caffeine-addicted 20-year-old for a scout, a Soldier who gets his kicks from yelling in faces, a pyro who uses his mask for poker, a drunk demoman, a Heavy Weapons who gets constipated daily, a german medic, and then theres you, a spy whos 15. The only sane person in this place is the Engie, and I'm not sure about him, with him knowing when his sentrys getting attacked"  
"And you?"  
"I prefer people to be told about me from other people."  
"Ah."  
A bell started ringing downstairs.  
"That means the fights starting. Well, good luck to you mate."  
"Yeah you too. See ya."


	2. Fights & Poker

Chap 2, For future reference, I stop referring to the main character as "The new guy/spy" and just as Spy

As he snuck into the front door of the enemy base, the spy saw the enemy demoman running down the hallway. He quickly disguised as a medic.  
It may have been stupid, but it was the disguise closest to the top.  
"Aye med! Come 'ere I need help! Ayev been shot in the leg"  
Putting on the best medic voice he could he walked.  
"Ok zen. vere were you hit"  
"Ach does it matter? Just use the damn medigun"  
"Fine. Oops. I dropped somezing"  
As he bent down he pulled out the knife, and before the demoman could react, got him in the neck.  
"Noones coming? zat- whoops right don't talk like that anymore. Ok good. Now, where to put this"  
He eyed the sewege duct. Noone ever used that, right?  
As he went over to pop the body in he opened ut up to find Scout, blue faced, coming out of the water.  
"I forgot that you can't open it from that side"  
"Right well, shouldn't you be somewhere"  
"Where"  
"Not here"  
"Why not"  
"Because I am a SPY, and usually SPIES do not stay near their teammates unless they want to be CAUGHT"  
"Oh right"  
And at that he ran off, leaving the Spy alone again.  
He quickly shoved the demomans body in there, and proceeded to take out the demomans disguise.  
"So, I'm guessing you got him"  
Scout was back.  
"What the hell are you doing here"  
"Just bringing back some crap"  
Spy eyed the briefcase on his back.  
"Damn that was fast"  
As he ran off, again, he almost had it on when.  
"Hey, Spy"  
"I am never going to get this on am I?"  
He noticed Soldier coming over.  
"Uhh yeah bye"  
"GET OVER HERE"  
By that time the cloak was already activated.  
"HOW DID YOU GET THAT"  
You don't watch your supply cabinets close enough. Spy thought to himself as he went deeper into the base.  
"Oh right I better put this on." He said when he reappeared.  
Just as he did he saw 2 enemy medics passing by with a heavy.  
"Perfect"  
He ran up beside them.  
"Aye medic! I need you over heere!" He called.  
"Okey, I'm coming!"

They walked over to a secluded hallway.  
"Vat did you need"  
"I needed you alone, duh"  
His eyebrows raised, and Spy shot the medic in the head.  
"Now to go back and find them... oh just for good measure"  
As he put on a medic disguise he rubbed blood over the clothes to make it look more realistic.  
As he neared the heavy the other medic turned around.  
"Vat happened to ze demoman"  
"Ah it turned out to be a spy"  
"I'm guessing zen you got rid of heem"  
"Of course, do you take me for an eediot"  
"No,no of courze not"  
"Zen in zat case, you should pay more attention to the heavy! Hes getting zlauthered"  
"Oops, you're right"  
As the enemy medic turned around the knife came out, and the medic was taken out. Unfortunetly the heavy heard the scream and turned around, to see the Spy with his disguised off.  
"Uhoh"  
"SPY"  
"No shit, glad you're tiny brain could process the info"  
At that point he started firing the minigun.  
A dozen bullets hit him in the chest, and suddenly it stopped.  
He loked up to see the Heavy on the ground, in the background Sniper could be seen.  
"THANKS FOR THAT"  
"NO PROBLEM MATE! BUT YOU SHOULD GET BACK HERE, A PYROS COMING"  
"ALRIGHT IM COMING"

A few hours later they were sitting around the table again, same as the previous night, except Spy had bandages wrapped around his stomach.  
"I still think you're damn lucky none of your major organs were hit. Call." Engineer commented.  
"And I never said I disagreed did I? Fold"  
"Mrrph"  
"And who asked you"  
At this point Spy looked up. Did he really just understand that? He shook his head and looked back down.  
"THESE PUNY CARDS ARE NOT GOOD! FOLD!" Three guesses as to who that was.  
"Right well, I've got full house" Engineer commented, acting as if Heavy was like this all the time.  
"Mph." Pyro said, laying his cards down.  
"Four of a kind AGAIN? How the hell do you keep getting that?" Spy that time.  
"IT'S CALLED CHEATING!" Soldier yelled.  
Spy looked up at him.  
"Have you ever said something _without_ yelling?"  
"QUIET YOU!"  
"And you say that, yet while yelling, therefore proving my point."  
"WELL, ER, I'M GOINGBACK UPSTAIRS! DON'T FOLLOW ME!  
As he stomped downstairs Demoman came over and was about to sit down and join when Engie stopped him.  
"Ey what are you doing?"  
"Theres a .001 blood alcohol limit to sit at this table between the hours of uhh," Engineer checked his watch.  
"7:34 and 8:30"  
And as he said that he stabbed Demo with the needle.  
"Alright, its... 14.8. Congrats on having it lower then last time. Now get out."  
Demoman walked off, swaying as he exited the room, well, tried to anyway. He rammed into the wall on his way out.  
"Well I'm going. I can tell I'm going to get nowhere with this guy tonight." Spy said as he jabbed a thumb towards Pyro, who just laid down a Royal Flush (thats a 10-Jack-Queen-King Ace of the same suit, and is the best possible hand, for those of you who don't play poker)  
As he walked out the room, tripping over the intelligence briefcase that had been moved to make room for the game, and headed upstairs he heard a crash come from the next room over.

"Stop that, you'll attract attention!"  
"Mrph."

From the voices he could hear, one was obviously a pyro, and the other a scout.

At that point they knocked a tray of paint buckets over.

"WILL YOU-"  
"Mrph."  
"stop moving around so quickly?" The Scout quickly lowered his voice after the Pyro warned him how loud he was getting.

_____________________________________

Ill continue it when I figure out what should happen next.


End file.
